


Alive

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Joe e Nicky raccontano a Nile, appena arrivata, come si sono conosciuti senza entrare nel dettaglio. Tuttavia, più tardi a letto ricordano episodi della loro vita, in particolare di quando si sono uccisi la prima volta.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che ormai TUTTI abbiate visto The Old Guard, se non lo avete ancora fatto CORRETE IMMEDIATAMENTE A VEDERLO!  
> Ma tipo subito!
> 
> Questa storia partecipa al Writober2020 di fanwriter.it 
> 
> Giorno 1  
> Prompt: Backstory

"Noi ci siamo conosciuti alle Crociate"  
"Le crociate?"  
"L'amore della mia vita era uno degli uomini che mi avevano insegnato ad odiare"

Nicky ricevette occhiate sbalordite da Nile, e un occhiolino malizioso dal suo Joe che lo fece sorridere.

"Noi" -pausa ad effetto- "ci siamo uccisi a vicenda"  
"Molte volte" -altro sguardo complice tra i due uomini.

Una volta a letto, Nicky si girò nell'abbraccio di Joe, sorridendo.

"Che c'è?"  
"Ricordi la prima volta che siamo tornati indietro?"

Joe sogghignò.

"Fin troppo bene..." e il suo sguardo si perse nel ricordo.

_*Flashback*_

_La polvere ormai si era acquietata da un pezzo. La luna, pallida in cielo, rischiarava a malapena il campo di battaglia.  
Il massacro.  
Corpi riversi, scomposti, esposti.  
Sangue._

_Uno spasmo, l'aria che rigonfia i polmoni, quella sensazione strana. Il sapore del sangue in bocca era sempre lo stesso, il contesto era diverso.  
Radicalmente diverso._

_I due uomini, tossendo e sputando sangue, saliva e sabbia, si mossero, alzandosi a carponi, respirando a pieni polmoni._

_"Ero sicuro di averti ucciso...maledetto bastardo!"_

_L'altro lo fissò, poi rispose nella sua lingua._

_"اللعنة عليك يا ابن كلب مسيحي. allaenat ealayk ya abn kalb masihiun." (Maledizione, figlio di un cane cristiano)_

_Si alzarono, cercarono le proprie armi e si affrontarono.  
Ancora.  
E ancora._

_E si uccisero.  
Ancora. E ancora. E ancora._

_Era quasi l'alba quando, stanchi e ancora vivi, si fermarono, seduti spalla contro spalla._

_Nicolò, tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro, mormorò qualcosa che somigliava ad un "ho sete".  
Il moro si scostò appena, piegando la testa di lato come a significare che non aveva capito._

_"Oh...come si dice nella tua lingua...ehm... aleatsh waljue..."_

_Il moro restò in silenzio per un momento, guardandosi attorno, poi raccolse la sua scimitarra e cominciò a scendere lungo il pendio.  
L'italiano non si mosse. Dopo qualche passo, l'arabo si girò._

_"تعال معي ، أعرف أين أجد الماء والطعام. taeal maei , 'aerif 'ayn 'ajid alma' waltaeam."_

_Vedendo che l'altro non reagiva, sbuffò e cercò di ricordare come si diceva acqua e cibo nella lingua degli infedeli._

_"Ac...acqua..." e indicò Nicolò, che intanto si era alzato e lo stava raggiungendo camminando lentamente._

_"Sì...acqua..." e si portò la mano alle labbra, tirando indietro la testa. L'altro annuì e si incamminarono l'uno accanto all'altro, sporchi di sangue. Vivi._

_*fine flashback*_

"Camminammo per un giorno intero, prima di trovare dell'acqua..."  
"Me lo ricordo, tu non facevi che lamentarti nella tua lingua, del sole, del caldo, della sabbia. Non stavi mai zitto."

Nicky sorrise, era vero, all'epoca parlava anche troppo, e questa cosa più di una volta lo aveva messo nei pasticci.

"E quando arrivammo all'oasi tu ti spogliasti completamente e ti buttasti subito in acqua, facendo un baccano assurdo. Quando però uscisti, nudo e bagnato, il mio cuore mancò un battito. Eri bellissimo, sei sempre stato bellissimo..." sospirò Joe, ricordando.

_*Flashback*_

_L'acqua gli scorreva sul corpo quasi glabro. Era magro, magrissimo. Troppo magro, come di uno che non mangia abbastanza.  
Yusuf lo fissava cercando di non farsi notare, ma era impossibile non guardare quel ragazzo infedele. Una vocina nella sua testa gli ripeteva alla noia che non doveva nemmeno lontanamente pensarci, che era un infedele, e che avrebbe dovuto consegnarlo, o ucciderlo.  
Ma appurato che ucciderlo non era possibile, e ci aveva provato più volte, l'unica cosa che poteva fare era consegnarlo._

_Tuttavia Yusuf non si mosse, restò lì, imbambolato, a guardare quel giovane farsi il bagno e lavarsi via sabbia, sudore e sangue.  
Quando lo vide tornare verso di lui, ancora nudo, si alzò e si tolse la giubba, sfilandosi la casacca e allungandogliela._

_"Perché?" chiese Nicolò, non capendo. Poi guardò verso i suoi vestiti, a brandelli.  
Sorrise._

_E Yusuf non poté trattenersi dal sospirare agognante.  
Si tolse tutti i vestiti, immergendosi completamente fino ai capelli, restando in apnea per qualche momento.  
Riemerse e guardò verso il crociato._

_"Ehm...Yusuf..."  
"Come scusa?"_

_Il moro si avvicinò, nudo, e si toccò il petto, ripetendo il nome._

_"Ah...ho capito, ti chiami Yusuf...Nicolò, io sono Nicolò di Genova"  
"Ni..colò...Nicolò..."  
"Si esatto! Impari in fretta, Yusuf!" esclamò sorridendo.  
"Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad al-Kaysani"  
"Che nome lungo...Ehm..."  
"Non preoccuparti, io ti capisco, non occorre che provi a parlare arabo..."_

_Nicolò lo fissò a bocca aperta, sconcertato. Parlava la sua lingua!_

_"Ma cosa...perché prima...ma..."  
"Era divertente vederti annaspare...ma ora non ha importanza più, giusto?"  
"Non ha più importanza...sì. Sei vivo. Sono vivo. Come è possibile?"  
"Non ne ho idea...Ma prima, mangiamo!" e si allontanò, sempre nudo, andando a cercare qualcosa per sfamare entrambi._

_Tornò poco dopo con una specie di coniglio selvatico che ancora scalciava, e che lasciò a Nicolò._

_"Cucinalo, io torno subito"  
"Che?! Ma...ehi!!" ma l'altro se n'era già andato, sempre nudo._

_Un'ora e diversi tentativi dopo, il coniglio arrostiva infilzato su un bastone, accanto ad un bel fuoco scricchiolante. Dell'arabo ancora nessun segno, e Nicolò pensò che forse era corso a cercare suoi compatrioti che potessero fargli la festa, ma mentre pensava a quelle cose, eccolo tornare, vestito.  
Quando lo raggiunse, Yusuf gli tese dei vestiti, che Nicolò indossò alla svelta, recuperando la sua spada dalla pila di stracci che aveva prima._

_"Dove li hai presi?"  
"C'è una tenda dall'altro lato della duna, non c'è nessuno, ho controllato. Ho sentito puzza di sangue, saranno morti da qualche parte nell'oasi, quindi perché lasciare questi lì a marcire? A noi servono, e nel deserto non puoi lasciare nulla"  
"Oh...ehm...grazie...Yusuf..." e sorrise ancora, un sorriso appena accennato che comunque gli imporporò le guance.  
"Possiamo dormire nella tenda stanotte, ma senza fuoco. E' troppo pericolo..." e allungò le mani a prendere un pezzo di carne, ma la lama del compagno di sventura lo fermò.  
"Ehi...l'ho preso io!"  
"Lo so, ma non è ancora cotto. Aspetta"_

_Pochi minuti ed entrambi mangiarono, avventandosi sul cibo come se digiunassero da mesi._

_"Il coniglio migliore che io abbia mai mangiato!" mormorò Yusuf sospirando di godimento._

_Anche Nicolò si godette il pasto, il primo decente dopo giorni.  
Finito che ebbero, spensero tutto e, recuperate tutte le loro cose, si diressero verso la tenda.  
Entrati, trovarono diversi giacigli, della frutta, e delle armi._

_"Probabilmente ci viveva una famiglia"  
"Sicuro?"  
"La bambola..." e indicò a Yusuf l'angolo in cui aveva intravisto una bambola rudimentale fatta con del legno e della stoffa grezza._

_Il moro allargò le mani tenendo i palmi verso di sé e pregò sottovoce nella propria lingua per quelle povere anime._

_"Faccio io il primo turno di guardia, Nicolò. Tu dormi pure"  
"Eh no, tu ci hai portati qui, hai cacciato per noi. Io sto di guardia e tu dormi"_

_Si scrutarono per un po' poi scoppiarono a ridere sommessamente. Chiusero la tenda lasciando solo uno spiraglio per l'aria e si sdraiarono l'uno accanto all'altro, restando per un momento a guardarsi negli occhi, muti.  
Si addormentarono._

_*fine flashback*_

Nicky sfiorò il naso di Joe col proprio, sorridendogli dolcemente.  
"Te l'ho mai detto che ti amo?"  
"Me l'hai insegnato tu, repetita iuvant" rispose l'altro, stringendo la presa sul braccio del compagno, teneramente.

**"Ti amo"  
"Per sempre"**


End file.
